prydainfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Banaticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Prydain Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hiya Banaticus! Thanks for helping me format the home page correctly. I appreciate your explanations and your efforts at making the home page presentable. I also look forward to working with you on the Prydain wiki. (I've applied to be Admin here, since no one else is currently working on this wiki, and am awaiting a response.) However, I hope you won't be dismayed that I restored both the Foundling image and the big text, because 1) many people have ad blocker software, so the ads don't disrupt the image; 2) even with ad blocker the disruption of the image is minimal; and 3) the big text (which I've limited to just the "Welcome Companions" line) works well and is not overridden on my computer or any of the other four computers on which I've visited the site. (I'm admittedly ignorant of coding and I will confide I don't know what "CSS" is.) I hope you'll understand why I changed the home page code. I think with both of our contributions, the home page now looks splendid, either with or without the ads pushing the right image down. Thanks again and I look forward to your contributions! NoahDavidHenson (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have ad blocker software and it looks kind of silly with a mass of images clustered around the page. To each his own. :) You must not be using Google Chrome. The Welcome Companions line on my browser (Chrome v25.0.1364.152) isn't any larger than it would normally be without the big tag (because it's a subject header), but your browser must be formatting it differently. Here's a link to learn more about CSS: http://www.w3schools.com/css/css_intro.asp. You can change the CSS for your users by modifying MediaWiki:Wikia.css, MediaWiki:Common.css, and MediaWiki:Monobook.css. You can also access MediaWiki:Wikia.js, MediaWiki:Common.js, and MediaWiki:Monobook.js. I'm waiting for a response on my own wiki adoption request, and was taking a look at the other wikis on the list. Sorry, but I don't plan on spending any more time here. Good luck, have fun. :) Banaticus (talk) 04:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks for all the great links! I'm relatively new here so I'm learning how to format. I appreciate the advice and wish you all the best. Thank you for visiting Prydain! NoahDavidHenson (talk) 04:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC)